The present invention relates to a system for feeding a film, forming at least a partial coating of a molded object, between the fixed part of a mold and the part thereof which is movable in a predetermined direction with respect to the fixed part.
A known system of this type includes a device for transferring, one by one, films precut to the desired format from a magazine in a waiting position in the neighborhood of the mold, and a device for transporting the film from the waiting position to a working position in which the film is situated between the fixed and movable parts of the mold.
The transport device is more particularly formed, in this case, by simple slides extending as far as the position in which the film is effectively situated between the fixed and movable parts of the mold and in which the side edges of the film slide as far as this working position.
It will nevertheless be understood that such a device does not allow a film to be brought between the fixed and movable parts of the mold if the film has dimensions less than the object to be molded. This is in the case for example for a label applied to a container lid.
The purpose of the present invention is then to overcome this drawback by providing a system for feeding a film between the fixed and movable parts of a mold which is efficient whatever the dimensions of a film with respect to the object to be molded.